Blood Prophecy
by Shy Owl
Summary: Alec Valentine. Warrior. Genius. Strong. And half-sister to Percy Jackson. When a prophecy is foretold, it's a race to see if good or evil will gain the power that lies in this girl, who is anything but ordinary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the rights solely belong to Rick Riordan, I just own this story and the OC, Alec Valentine.

Summary:

Alec Valentine. Warrior. Genius. Strong. And half-sister to Percy Jackson. When a prophecy is foretold, it's a race to see if good or evil will gain the power that lies in this girl, who is anything but ordinary.

**Prologue**

**Percy POV**

Ever since I first found out I was a demigod, I've had a lot of dreams, but this one was the one that really felt like it would change my life.

* * *

It was a dark place where no light entered, and I couldn't see a thing and tried to run my hands around to see if I could find a light switch.

Somehow the lights came on but they were a little dimmed casting a yellow glow on the room. The room was really small and dusty, it looked abandoned with boxes strewn along the dusty floor and furniture stacked on top of each other near the door.

There were some scattered chairs around with a small bed at the corner of the room, the bed had a lump under the sheets that moved a bit.

'_Is that a person under there?'_

I slowly approached the bed and tried to pull the sheets back, but my fingers went right through the sheets and body and I stared at my hand.

It was transparent. I looked down at my body with wonder, my whole body was transparent. I looked like a ghost, not entirely visible but still there.

A sound came from the other side of the room, and I saw a kid come in through the door with some big guy.

The guy looked pretty young with sharp dark blue eyes and tan skin. A head of light brown hair sat on his head with thick brown eyebrows. He didn't look like a pushover with a muscular frame covered by a dark suit.

The guy slowly slid the blanket off the body where a woman laid on the sheets. She was really beautiful with sharp features and long auburn hair, clear blue eyes, and pale almost translucent skin.

I only noticed now but she looked like she was dying because her skin was a pale yellow and her skin practically stuck to her bones making her eyes pop out on her face with her lips a faint blue as she panted out harsh coughs.

The kid had his/her looked no older than 9 years old covered in a dark hoodie with cargo pants that seemed to big as they drooped around the ankles and large boots.

The woman reached out a bony hand and placed it on the kid's head and gave a warm smile that for a moment made her look like she was okay until harsh reality came back and she spat out some blood that trickled down her chin.

The guy carefully wiped away the blood with a tissue he retrieved from his pockets and put it back in his pocket.

The woman nodded, "Alec it's not safe for you here so Uncle is going to take you to a safer place." Her voice was warm and strong with a slight accent, maybe Russian or Italian.

The kid gripped the woman's hand between gloved hands and said, "yes mother, but…you're not coming with me are you."

She stroked the face beneath the hood and smiled sadly, "no, Alec but I'll always be with you...always my sweet pearl, could you promise me that whatever happens you'll be strong and fight till the end."

The kid nodded and sniffed, "I'll be strong for you and I'll live on...goodbye Mommy."

The woman gave a sweet smile and her blue eyes closed completely and her hand fell to her chest and it took me a few moments to realize that this woman was now dead, even if I didn't know her I felt my heart-break at the sight.

The guy gripped the kid's shoulders and went out the door and I followed until the scene changed to a meadow where many flowers were blooming. It was really breathtaking where the surrounding mountains were green and white with many trees lining the border of the meadow.

That man and kid were there standing a few feet away in front of a tombstone marked:

_R.I.P_

_Aysel Marilyn Valentine_

_Loved mother and sister_

_ May 1975-June 2005_

I could finally see that the kid was a girl, she had sharp features like her mother but she had dark hair with auburn, blonde, and white strands mixed in with sea green eyes with hazel and blue mixed in. Her skin was almost golden in the sun in her leaf green dress that flowed around her knees with tan sandals and gold bands around her upper arms.

The kid and the guy had hardened faces as they looked at the gray plate surrounded by violet and yellow flowers.

"Uncle, do you think Mother is in a better place?"

He didn't respond right away, but let himself think about it before he looked to the blue sky with a faraway look.

"Your mother is surely in a better place Alec, and now it's time for us to go the safe house."

"Is it my fault that mother died of that illness, I'm cursed aren't I?"

He kneeled in front of her and cupped her face, "you are a gift not a curse, your mother would be sad to know that you'd think that."

He stood up and held out a large hand which she smiled at and took it and they walked down a path down the mountain and once they reached the bottom, I noticed that I wasn't alone because Dad was standing behind a tree watching the scene with a sad smile, he looked pained but understanding.

Again I found myself in another place but this time I was looking from above as I floated from above a forest where there was a small clearing where a river was traveling nearby.

There were two figures in the opening: a monster and some guy dressed all in black. It was a Cyclopes, a big one with a beady eye in the middle of his head with a crooked nose and a mouth full of gnarled teeth.

The figure was a male with a motorcycle helmet on his head, a leather jacket and black jeans with black boots laced up to his knees covered his body. He looked pretty tall and confident standing in front of the monster in his hand was a large silver sword which pointed at the monster.

"I'll give you a chance to run before I cut you down, Cyclopes..so what'll it be."

His answer was a loud roar that made me cringe as he shot forward with fists bunched together, but before he could even get ear him he jumped forward with one step. His sword was held in both hands and he brought it down on the monster's hand cleanly cutting it off.

Blood gushed out of the wound and the Cyclopes held his stump near him and stared hatefully at the figure who stood in front of him stained with his blood. Before the Cyclopes could attack another swing of his sword decapitated his head where his body quickly crumbled to dust and the figure gathered some dust in a gloved hand before letting it slowly drip from his hand.

"One down...more than a million to go."

That's when I woke up in my cabin in Camp Half-Blood, I felt my heart pound in my chest as I tried to remember everything about that dream but it quickly faded away. I only remembered her face, but I knew that she was important.

Pounding interrupted my thoughts and the door burst open and Annabeth looked out of breath as she leaned on the door.

Jumping off my bed, I ran to her side and said, "what's wrong Annabeth."

She coughed into her hand before she pointed outside to Rachel, "there's been a prophecy and it involves another child of Poseidon."

I clenched my fist and found myself remembering her face, _'that dream was a sign for me to find that girl.'_

Rachel was on her knees in the dirt with some campers surrounding her, she looked pasty and tired as her finger drew something in the dirt. She was mumbling something, "..pear...of...sea...decide...worl...fate."

The kids gathered around her gaped at the ground, most of the boys gathered around her looked dreamily at the ground. Once I got close enough I saw what they were looking at: a drawing of a beautiful girl, you could see every line of her hair and the shape of her face and for a moment I thought she was a goddess except for the sad look on her face and her hair was strewn along her face.

_'This is the girl except she's older, maybe seventeen now.'_

Rachel's finger twitched before her whole body went stiff and in an unearthly face she whispered, _"The pearl of the sea whose voice is key shall decide the god's fate."_

After that she went limp and I caught her in my arms and finally looked at her finished portrait and gasped, the girl could have been my twin because she had the same features as me. Whispers started to surround me and I looked up to see that more people had gathered around to gaze at the picture, I hear some of it, but one thing caught my attention.

_"This girl could end the gods, so isn't she a threat to every one of us."_

* * *

This idea has sat in my head for a while, so here it is hope you all liked it. Please leave your thoughts and comments, until next time. ^V^


End file.
